


Baby, Baby

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, Cute, M/M, Mpreg, daddy Yeol, daddy baek, ex's to boyfriends, for Venera- Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Baekhyun ends up pregnant with his ex’s baby. Chanyeol (the relevant ex) wants to raise the child together.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Kudos: 37





	Baby, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleursdexo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleursdexo/gifts).



> Dearest Ven,
> 
> Merry Christmas my lovely, here is a little fic as a gift for you! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Gegi x

He should have never slept with Chanyeol again. It was a mistake- it would always be a mistake because they weren’t in love- they weren’t married, they went engaged- hell, they weren’t even in a relationship.

Chanyeol was his most recent ex. A sexy, smoking hot professional swimmer who, apparently it turned out, had very professional swimmers.

Fine, he was pregnant. He had spent the last few months denying it- arguing with himself to get rid of the child- but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

That’s why he was sat at the café table, four months pregnant, facing the one man he thought he didn’t have to see again.

“Well, what’s happened? Why did you want to see me?” There’s a hint of hope in his voice, his eyes wide.

Baekhyun wont ever admit to still having feelings for the taller, but of course he does. They hadn’t broken up particularly harshly, there had been no real fighting or cheating. They just didn’t seem to mold well- they had wanted different things at that time.

That had been over a year ago, since then they had slept together on one horrendously drunken night at a mutual friend’s party but agreed it wasn’t smart to start anything up again.

Now four months later, Baekhyun thought it was only fair to tell the father of the child that he was… a father.

“Um… Well, I need to tell you something important and I need you to be honest” Baekhyun bit his lip “When we had sex and we opted not to use any protection… that was both of our decision, correct?”

“Yes?” Chanyeol’s voice sounds suspicious, carefully treading with where Baekhyun might be taking this.

“Okay good.” A deep breath “I’m pregnant and you’re the father- tadah!”

Chanyeol’s face drops “Are you serious?”

“Um, very- this bump isn’t for show” Baekhyun laughed nervously. He wasn’t sure what reaction he was expecting. Anger, blame, sadness- tears, maybe even some shouting.

What he doesn’t expect is for Chanyeol to gently reach for his hand “And you’re keeping it right?”

“Yes… I just wanted to… if you want to be involved I won’t be against it.”

Chanyeol sat back, eyes sparkling “Yes, of course- of course- I.. I would love that.”

Baekhyun leaves the cafe putting a number into his phone he had deleted a year ago.

It turns out Chanyeol is deadly serious about his involvement with the baby. Since being told, he had started to spend every waking hour with them both-talking to the baby, fixing healthy meals for the smaller- packets of pasta in a mug don’t count, apparently- and doing jobs that Baekhyun had started finding difficult. It had reached the point where Baekhyun just told him to stay in the spare bedroom to save him the commute.

It was definitely for efficiency and not because a little part of him enjoyed having Chanyeol around again.

Where Baekhyun thought it might be awkward or a pain to have Chanyeol around, the other was a godsend, effortlessly bending to every one of Baekhyun’s needs- so much so, the smaller decided to push it.

And push it he did the following night at three A.M.

“Yeol.” He knocked on the other’s door “Yeol, I... I’m craving turnip soup really badly.”

In reality he simply hadn’t been able to sleep from the excitement of trying out his plan. Come on, he was a pregnant man with very little to do, this was entertainment in it’s purest form.

The door swung open to show a disheveled but adorable Chanyeol pulling on his jeans, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

“Gimme sec, I’ll go get turnips.” He mumbled sleepily, pocketing his car keys.

God damn, he was really about to do this.

“Chanyeol wait!” Baekhyun gently tugged the taller back “Why are you doing this?

“For the baby” Chanyeol replied not meeting his eyes “And... and for you too.”

“For me?”

“Yeah for you... I really missed you, everything about you- all the little things that I thought were big problems back then were really everything I ever needed. But I didn’t want to ask for you back if you’d already moved on, that wouldn’t be fair on you. So I stayed away, even after we slept together and I wanted to do nothing more than kiss you senseless and keep you with me forever.” Chanyeol sighed, ruffling his hair “I... This, everything with the baby is on your terms, if you don’t want me here after this I understand, I can leave-”

“Are you insane?!” Baekhyun shrieked, grabbing his face and pinching the taller’s cheeks slightly “Everything... everything you’ve done for me has just shown me how much you’ve grown as a person. How ready you were to drop everything for me... any man who can be that selfless... I’d love to have in my life.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, moving to slowly envelope the other in his arms “We can take it slow, steady, I can paint up a nursery in the spare bed, and I swear no sex unless... unless you want to, I don’t want to tire you out or make you sore. Oh my god, I missed you.”

He inhaled the strawberry scent of Baekhyun’s hair while the other smiled up at him;

“I missed you too you giant oaf.” A light kiss on the cheek “Now, I actually am craving some chocolate so if you... still want to go...”

Chanyeol brought back every kind of chocolate he could find, and Baekhyun was kind of glad he let him stay.

~fin


End file.
